


Find Your Way Home

by ApomaroMellow



Series: Final Haikyuu Quest [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Final Haikyuu Quest, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7651099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApomaroMellow/pseuds/ApomaroMellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karasuno is a mighty tribe of powerful warriors. Or it was until the Demon King saw them as a threat and wiped them out. The survivors live to rebuild their home and culture. Just as things are looking up, despair strikes them again. Can the Demon King ever be defeated?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Our Family

Karasuno was a warrior tribe known throughout the land. In their glory, their numbers were grand. But a demon king grew agitated at their great power and challenged them. The king was the victor, destroying most of Karasuno in the battle. What remained wasn't even a tenth of the tribe. Satisfied in his win over his enemies, the demon king let the survivors be.

Takeda Ittetsu and Ukai Kenshin had been the only warriors to live through the slaughter. Besides them, three younglings had been spared. In an effort to rebuild their tribe, three more children, orphans of different circumstances had been adopted. What was once many had become two, which had become two plus six in training. They went on with the blessing of the royal Michimiya family, with the intent to regain their old glory.

Years later, their young crows had entered adolescence and were developing their skills well. Takeda and Ukai chose Sawamura Daichi to become the new chief once he was of age. Of the six, he showed the greatest capacity for leadership. When the time came and he reached the age of twenty, Daichi began the ceremony to inherit the title. It started with rising with the first rays of sun.

Daichi awoke by himself and climbed up the highest tree of the current domain. At the height of Karasuno's power, there was a tree at the edge of their territory that towered at two hundred feet. Now what they had was tree of about forty feet. The Demon King had razed their land and even destroyed their sacred tree. Daichi went up this new one, and greeted the sun, and then came back down.

Takeda and Ukai were there at the roots when he finally got down. They went back to their home and woke the others. Before, Karasuno sprawled out and some made their living spaces up above in comfortable tree houses. Others made houses on the ground below. It was a city in its own right back then. When rebuilding themselves, the two eldest decided to keep to the ground at first, letting their children get better at climbing trees.

It wouldn't do to give them more than they could handle and have them fall to their deaths. The rest of the day was dedicated to the ceremony. The tribute to the crows, a special memorial for their fallen brethren, scribing his name in the scroll with the previous chiefs, and even more rituals after that. When the sun set it was time to commemorate the occasion with festivities.

There were games and tons of food around a fire as they celebrated their new leader. Then the party died down. Asahi was already asleep and had to be carried to bed by Ennoshita and Narita. Kinoshita was stumbling along behind them. Ukai and Takeda had retired together earlier and that just left Suga and Daichi, sitting around the dying embers.

"Congrats, chief", Suga smiled at him.

"Don't start calling me that so soon. I still don't know how to feel about it." He had been raised most of his life by Takeda and Ukai. To him, they were still the ultimate authority. Neither had officially carried the title of chief but now that Daichi had that position, they were officially his advisers. Daichi was the one with the last say on all decisions now.

It was a lot to take in, even though he knew he had been raised with this in mind. Suga saw his troubled expression and nudged shoulders with him.

"Don't look so serious. There's no pressure. You've just been entrusted with the future of our tribe which had been nearly destroyed and disgraced in battle."

Daichi rolled his eyes. "No pressure. Right."

"Right now, you just have a responsibility to us. We're not even a dozen yet. You just have to get our people back on their feet. And we all know you can do it. Everyone here believes in you."

Suga took Daichi's hand in his and held it tightly. Everyone knew what was on the line. Even now, their culture was dying out. They needed to regain their glory. Daichi squeezed Suga's hand.

"First...we need more people."

Karasuno had taken in orphans in the past. Many of their members had been without families and integrated into the tribe. Now, they would continue the tradition and increase their numbers. A few days later, they split to go and find children without homes to bring back or parents with children they could no longer care for. A week after Daichi became chief, two kids and four infants had been brought back to their land.

The two older ones were named Ryuunosuke and Yuu. Both were easily excitable and lived on the streets of a nearby town before being picked up by Asahi. Or rather, he had made eye contact with them and they followed him, running the whole way while he tried to explain who he was. Suga was cradling one of the infants, a smiling baby by the name of Shouyou.

If you put him down he would immediately start crawling, such a ball of energy he was. Shouyou already had a rival in one of the other babies, Tobio, who would compete with him in crawling races if you let them. The other two infants, Tadashi and Kei had been found in the same village, very close to each other. With these six added, they had fourteen family members.

It was nothing compared to their old numbers. But it was a start. They had to start somewhere. The next step had been reconnecting with those who had been loyal to the tribe. The whole family went to the palace of the royal family. Princess Yui greeted them with open arms. Her other guests were the white mage who served her family, Kozume Kenma and the black mage he befriended, Kuroo Tetsurou.

Ryuu and Yuu looked up at the black mage curiously. Their eyes wide and questioning. Both at the age of five, had all the tact children usually possessed.

"I heard all black mages are evil", Yuu said boldly.

"Yeah, we like to steal bratty little kids and cook 'em up in stews", Kuroo grinned and leaned in close to them, trying to scare them off.

Suga observed with a knowing eye and let out a satisfied laugh when two of his kids attacked the grown man with tiny fists. Daichi grabbed them both by their collars and pulled them away, scolding them for their behavior. The princess had commissioned a painter to make a portrait. Today was a very special day and would officially mark the rebirth of Karasuno.

It was nearly impossible to get Ryuu and Yuu to sit still until Asahi made a game of it for them. Ryuu lost but the painter was able to get a good image of the fussy children anyway. It had been a joyous occasion. Everyone was having fun and had high hopes for the future. When night came, they stayed at the castle, planning to depart for home in the morning.

Suga said his goodnights to Yuu and Ryuunosuke, giving them both a kiss on the cheek and a warning to not attack all black mages they see. He also gave a kiss to Shouyou, Tobo, and Tadashi, who were already fast asleep. Kei was the one who was fussing, prompting Suga to hold him close. He stopped fidgeting but was still wide awake. He hummed a soft tune and walked over to Daichi, who was standing by the window.

"I'll take care of Kei", he said. "You should go to your room, it's late."

"It's fine. With four babies, late nights will be part of our lives for a while." Suga's eyes were alight with affection for these children. He had only knew them for a short time but they were already part of his heart. Daichi put an arm around his shoulders and looked down at Kei, envisioning their future and how bright it was. But in truth, it wasn't as bright as they had hoped.

Tonight would be one of their last nights together.


	2. The End of Our Days

The lair of the Demon King wasn't as dark as one might expect. It was a little chilly, and not as welcoming as most other castles, but contrary to the legends, there weren't bones strewn about and little minions running around, or a perpetual thunder cloud over head. He actually had a garden he was quite prideful of. But one thing the legends got right was his determination.

Once he set forth to do something, he did it. Today, he would be meeting with his two trusted advisors, though in his minscule court, no one held that true title, that was what he called Shimizu and Iwaizumi. Shimizu was a succubus, loyal to him. Iwaizumi was a knight whom with he had a history. The Demon King, known also as Oikawa, sat upon his throne.

Iwaizumi was by his side, at attention. Shimuzu appeared before them both in a plume of black smoke. She bowed to the king, her expression ever serious.

"I have some news."

"Is it good news?", Oikawa asked.

Iwaizumi frowned. "When is it ever good news?"

"Karasuno is seeking to rebuild their ranks", Shimizu said.

Oikawa rolled his eyes. "Why should I care about that? What are their numbers up to now? Four?"

"There are at least double that, but the problem isn't the number. One of them will become strong. Strong enough to defeat you."

The king frowned at this and crossed his legs. "And how are you so certain?"

"I learned from one of my little birdies. If you want to continue your reign, you need to completely destroy Karasuno."

* * *

"I choose this one!"

"No, I want this one!"

"He likes me better!"

"Says who?! You take Tobio!"

"I don't want him!"

"Neither of you are taking anybody", Suga came up to them and picked up Hinata from his crib. Ryuu and Yuu had just been on either side, rocking it vigorously in their fight. Hinata had been giggling the whole time, but now that it had stopped, the dizziness was settling in. He would probably throw up before the morning was through, but that's babies for ya.

Having to rear four of them now, Suga and the other older members understood this well. Today, they would be leaving the castle and returning home. But before that, they would receive gifts. The princess would give them some clothes and food. Kenma and Kuroo had a special gift. White and black mages rarely stood together but when they did, powerful magic was possible.

They were all gathered in a room together. The youngest of their brood, Yuu, Ryuu, Tobio, Tadashi, Shouyou, and Kei were grouped together while Kenma and Kuroo stood before them.

"Our gift for these little chicks will be a look into their future. We usually can't see anything too solid on our own. But with the two of us, we should be able to see a clear picture", Kuroo explained.

The elder crows looked down to their children, wondering what the years would bring to them. There was a great hope that it would be greatness and glory. Daichi felt a weight on his shoulders to bring Karasuno back to its former fame. The two mages held their hands over the children's heads and closed their eyes on concentration. Their magic began to fill the air.

Kei began to fidget. The mages' expressions were calm until a few moments in. Kenma's brow furrowed and Kuroo frowned. They opened their eyes and lowered their hands, looking at each other with troubled expressions. Everyone was quiet, waiting for their vision. Finally, not able to take it anymore, Daichi spoke up.

"Well? What did you see?"

"It wasn't good", Kenma replied, lowering his head.

"The Demon King will be coming for them", Kuroo elaborated. "He won't stop until he's completely obliterated Karasuno."

"He's never going to leave us alone", Asahi whispered.

"Is that all?", Suga asked. "Isn't there anything we can do?"

Neither mages said anything. It was Yui who did. "You can go into hiding. There's a place I know that you can go to but..."

"But what?", Daichi asked.

"But the younger ones, the infants, they wouldn't be able to make the journey. If you go, you go without them", Yui explained.

"Without them?", Ennoshita looked down at them. So they could take Ryuunosuke and Yuu, but not the others. What were they going to do?

"We can't lea-", Suga began but then cut himself off. "They're all orphans with nowhere to go. We can't just leave them."

"But if we don't think of anything, they'll be killed", Daichi said.

"Should we talk about this here?", Asahi asked. "I mean...", he looked to the children in question. The babies were oblivious but Yuu and Ryuu understood enough to know the atmosphere was tense.

"He's right", Ukai agreed. "Get someone to watch them while we talk."

Ryuu and Yuu both argued against being corralled to another room while the grown ups had their discussion but they were easily distracted by a game with the servants watching them. Eventually, the deliberation was over and the choices had been made. The older members of Karasuno would go into hiding while their youngest went under the care of those they trusted.

In time, they would return, stronger and able to fight the king without worrying about the safety of children. That would be when they could collect those left behind. Princess Yui would take Tadashi, Kenma and Kuroo suggested they'd raise Kei.

"Kid's got some sensitivity to magic. He'd be best with us", Kuroo reasoned.

"As for Tobio and Shouyou, Shiratorizawa is strong", Yui said. "One of them would be welcome there, I'm sure." Shiratorizawa had kept its distance from Karasuno politically, but there was a mutual respect there. Power recognized power, although given their current state, it might take some negotiation. But Princess Yui trusted their current leader, Ushijima.

"You said they'd take one", Suga mentioned. "What about the other?" They still had one baby without a home.

"There's always Nekoma", Kuroo brought up, with hesitation in his voice.

Daichi crossed his arms. "You mean the Nekoma sworn against us in every way possible? That Nekoma?"

"If you leave a kid on their doorstep, they won't know it's from you. You can trust them to look after one that way."

"And what happens when we come back for them?", Daichi frowned. "We wouldn't be able to prove that they belong to us and it could start a war that we can't win."

"Then Fukuroudani", Kenma spoke up.

Suga raised a brow. "Fukuroudani? We don't have any grudge against them, but would they really take in one of ours? How do we know the Demon King won't find them?"

"If you keep their identity secret-"

"Then we have the same problem", Daichi rubbed his temples. "We can't reclaim them if we don't say they're ours to begin with."

Kenma sighed. "Have faith in them. Their ruler is just. You can't explain the situation now. But when the time comes, you can be certain they will be on your side."

"We really have to do this...", Asahi's head had been hanging during the entire conversation. "We're really going to leave them with strangers."

"Don't think of them as strangers but as...future allies", Kuroo tried, attempting to soften it.

Suga stood up from his chair, his stature firm and tall. "We have no choice. It must be done. And soon."

Kuroo nodded. "The Demon King will move soon."


	3. Different Paths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of this chapter coincides with "He Sure is Something" but you don't have to read that to understand it.

Karasuno prepared to move out. And that meant saying goodbye to the youngest in their brood. They had been getting ready all day and were going to depart in the evening. Suga sat in a chair with Kei in his arms. Daichi sat across from him, rocking Tobio to sleep. Shouyou and Tadashi were already asleep. Tobio was on his way there, eyelids blinking slowly.

Kei was alert, almost as if he knew these were his final moments with his adopted family. Suga sighed. This was happening all over again. They were being split apart. At least this time the method wasn't death, but...

"We hardly got to know them", Suga said.

"Kuroo and the princess will keep us updated as they grow, I'm sure", Daichi assured him. "As for the other two..." They'd never associated with Fukuroudani or Shiratorizawa. They couldn't know for certain what would happen.

"Get that look off your face", Suga said. His voice was soft for the babies, but firm and unwavering for Daichi. "You're our leader now. The tough decisions are yours and you've made them. So you need to look me in the face, as my leader, and tell me that everything is going to be alright."

"Everything is going to be alright. We will get stronger and then we will rebuild our clan. I promise", Daichi's face had a smile on it.

Suga wanted to believe him. He had to. Otherwise he couldn't bear the thought of parting. Earlier, both of them had written letters for the children in order to explain things to their new guardians. Princess Yui had already sent a crow to Shiratorizawa. It would arrive by the time they finished dropping Hinata off in Fukuroudani and so their king should be waiting for their arrival.

Kei would be leaving with Kuroo and Kenma tonight. Tadashi would remain here with the princess. Everything was packed away and it was time for their final goodbyes. The babies were asleep, so the farewells were a bit onesided. Ryuu and Yuu cried a little, sad to be away from their little brothers. The plan was for Suga and Daichi to take Shoyou to Fukuroudani tonight. The others would make their way back home with Tobio and when they returned, they would take Tobio to his new home.

"Be safe on your journeys", Yui wished them all.

Kuroo and Kenma began their trip home, Kei in tow, going in one direction. Suga and Daichi made off for Fukurodani in another. The rest of Karasuno started home in a third. The trip to Fukuroudani had taken about three days. But they had finally crossed the border and the castle was in sight. Neither Suga nor Daichi had met with the royal family before, but had heard of them.

Shoyou was tied to Daichi's back in a carrier, blissfully unaware of what waited for him. It was nightfall by the time they made it near the castle. They had come to a forest that was outside of the palace gates. A group had left and was coming towards the trees. They stopped just short of the entrance to the forest and dismounted, going in on foot while someone stayed by the horses.

"We could leave him with the squire", Daichi suggested.

"No. We need to king to be the one to find him. He needs to be responsible", Suga said. If they left Shouyou with the squire by the horses, the squire or any one of the king's men might've taken him. They had heard tale of the benevolent king and needed to take advantage of that. They made for the trees, travelling along the branches, looking for him.

After climbing the massive tree back home, these felt like nothing to Daichi. And even though he didn't go through the rite, Daichi knew Suga had no problem either. Half of their lives were spent climbing oaks and moving around the branches. But Shouyou, still so young, woke up from the movement. Always the cheerful one, he didn't cry. Daichi stopped on a limb when he saw the king.

With Suga's help, he untied Shouyou from him and tied his bundle to the thick branch. It just needed to hold until the king found him.

"We'll come back for you. We promise", Suga whispered.

Shouyou wriggled in his holdings, obviously trying to get out and reach for them. Suga kissed his forehead and then Daichi kissed his cheek. Shouyou continued to struggle and when it was clear that he couldn't get what he wanted, he began to cry. The sound broke Suga and Daichi's hearts, but they couldn't console him. Rather, it was better this way.

A baby crying would better alert the king to Shouyou's presence. A final look at the child they would be leaving behind for his own safety and they were gone.

* * *

Shimizu held the crying baby in her arms, undisturbed by the high pitched wails. Ryuu and Yuu cowered a few feet from her, holding onto each other in fear. The older Karasuno members were incapacitated. She hadn't raised a hand in harm to them. They were all trapped in one of her illusions.

"To think that you will grow to be strong", her soft voice was barely heard above Tobio's cries. "It would be so easy to do away with you now." But her king had ordered her to retrieve the infant who would lead him to his demise, not kill it. She had found the Karasuno tribe and this was their youngest crow. She spared the other two boys a last glare before disappearing into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Oikawa looked to the tiny wiggling thing in Shimizu's arms. Tobio squirmed and whined, nearly on the verge of tears. The Demon King sneered and then glared at his servant.

"What is that?", he demanded.

"This is the child of the crow who will one day defeat you", Shimizu answered.

Oikawa nearly hissed at the thing. "Why did you bring it here? I told you to take care of it."

"I don't kill children. He is here now, so you may do with him as you please."

"I wanted him dead."

"Then, kill him", she said simply.

Oikawa took a step closer and peered at the child. Tobio let out a few whimpers before belting out a scream. Oikawa covered his ears and looked pointedly to his knight.

"Do something!"

"The little brat's been on a long journey", Iwaizumi noted. "He's probably hungry and tired."

"Then go and do something about it!", Oikawa complained.

"I'm a knight. Not a wet nurse."

Oikawa glared before summoning a servant to take the child away and deal with it. Tobio's cries echoed and then faded away as they left. Oikawa flopped onto his throne and practically melted. It wasn't the most comfortable seat, but it felt like a relief with the oncoming migraine.

"What am I to do with a child?" He rubbed his temples.

"Give it to someone who wants a baby", Iwaizumi suggested. "There's no reason to keep the brat here."

"If you let the child out of your sight, he still has the potential to become your downfall", Shimizu said. "You should keep an eye on him. And I don't mean just through a crystal ball."

"So what are you suggesting? That I raise him? Preposterous." Oikawa shuddered at the thought of having that thing in his castle for more than a few hours.

"That is exactly what you must do. Raise him in your image and he'll have no reason so go against you."

Iwaizumi crossed his arms. "That does sound like a good idea. If you bring him up, he might actually look up to you. Then he wouldn't want to kill you."

Oikawa still looked disgusted but more like he was beginning to come around to the idea. "...I will not be handling his...filth."

"That's what servants are for, dumbass."

* * *

Daichi and Suga returned home, hearts feeling heavy but with a small bit of relief. They expected to be met with the same but everyone else's expressions were worse. They were full of despair.

"I know we're upset at having to let them go", Daichi started. "But we'll see them again one day. When we can get strong enough to protect them."

"It's not that...", Asahi trailed off. Ryu and Yu tried to hold back their tears but they streamed down their faces, clinging to Asahi's legs. Daichi and Suga looked at them with worry before Suga stepped forward.

"Where is Tobio?"

Asahi flinched at those hard eyes and couldn't look at him straight anymore. Ukai put a hand on Asahi's shoulder and then looked Suga in the eyes firmly.

"We were attacked. We're all fine for the most part but whoever it was, they took him."

"I recognized her", Takeda stepped forward. "She was one of the Demon King's minions."

Daichi fell down to his knees. "We lost him...And we can't even get him back..." There was no way they could just storm the castle. Not as they were now. What was left of them would be slaughtered, no question about it. Suga sunk down with Daichi, feeling distraught. He wanted to scream. He wanted to break something. Instead, he put his arms around Daichi's body.

He held onto him tightly. Suga wanted to cry. He wanted to scream. He wanted to storm the castle and take their child back. They weren't strong enough to do that. Not yet.

"Daichi. Stand up", he commanded.

Daichi looked up with the most heartbroken face and Suga almost faltered. But they both needed to be strong right now. And Suga would get him there.

"Stand up", he repeated.

With great effort, Daichi got to his feet but still hung his head low. Suga held his face in both hands.

"We need to go. Right now. Everyone is feeling upset, frustrated, and anxious. And the only thing that will fix that is fixing ourselves. Got it?"

Daichi looked into Suga's warm but firm eyes and leaned in to kiss him. "Got it."

And with that, they moved forward.

* * *

The royal couple of Fukuroudani happily welcomed the ball of sunshine into their home.

The black and white mage of Nekoma took on a new apprentice.

Princess Yui became a mother.

And the great and mighty Demon King learned how to change a diaper.


	5. Chapter 5

Shouyou wasn't the perfect picture of a prince but he was loved by his people all the same. A perfect prince was calm and collected. Shouyou was easily excited. A perfect prince always appeared impeccably dressed. Shouyou's attire usually became dirty within minutes of being outside. A perfect prince never failed to show his intelligence.

Shouyou's marks in his studies were lower than one would expect, considering he had some of the best tutors. But his people and more importantly, his parents loved him all the same. Shouyou was the bright sun that shined down on the kingdom of Fukuroudani. The only one who shined brighter was one of his fathers, the king. The two of them together were quite the combo.

And tonight they would come together for the hunt, a traditional event for the king and his knights. Tonight would be the first time that Shouyou was able to join in the fun and he was bouncing with excitement.

"You and your father are too much sometimes", Akaashi said to his son, the crown prince.

"You're always saying that!", Shouyou replied, eagerly helping out with his father's task. Currently, they were organizing some of the newer documents that had come through the castle. Normally a job for the royal librarians, sometimes Akaashi took part. This time Shoyou was helping. For him, it was quality family time. For Akasshi, it kept Shouyou distracted with busy work so he wasn't pestering others who were preparing for the hunt.

"What do you think we'll be going after tonight?", the prince asked.

"This hunt's prey is most likely going to be a buck."

"Are you coming with us tonight?" Bokuto always led the hunt, but Akaashi only went every once in a while. For his first time out, Shouyou wanted to have both of his fathers by his side. And he wouldn't be disappointed.

"Of course", Akaashi answered. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Shouyou literally jumped for joy. Having both parents would make this even more fun. He wished there was a way to make time go faster. Life didn't get much better than this.

* * *

Miles away, in another kingdom, there was a proper prince. He was quiet and obedient and never caused a stir. He did well in his studies and made sure his appearance was always neat. But this proper prince wasn't a true prince. Tadashi was treated as one and even held the authority and duties of one that came from royal birth.

But he had never been officially named as such. Even when Princess Yui became Queen Yui, he remained her untitled ward. Tadashi didn't mind that much, it didn't stop people from calling him a little princeling when he'd been younger. Still, he could never be the prince. He knew that. He couldn't even become one at Yui's queenly decree.

Tadashi would one day leave this place and that day was coming soon. He knew it. When he had been younger, the queen had told him the secrets of his past. And knowing his true purpose in life had motivated him to be the best he could be, so that when that day came, Karasuno would welcome him with open arms.

"It's this late already?", he said, looking at the clock.

Tadashi went into his closet, looking for the outfit he needed. Being part of a warrior tribe was a secret to those outside the castle, for there were dark forces at work. And so, whenever he wanted to leave, he disguised himself as a girl. He had gotten very good at it over the years.

Putting on a dress that was tailored perfectly and a wig of red hair, he looked himself over in the mirror, as he always did to make sure his appearance was perfectly hidden. And this was how Tadashi left the castle. He had done so since we began puberty, hiding his indentity whenever he left the safe walls of his home. There was a time when he questioned it, and that was when Yui told him about his origins.

Tadashi didn't truly understand why anyone would want to harm him because of some warriors he'd never met, but he understood well enough that his life was at stake. He did hope that one day he wouldn't need to dress like this but for now, he endured it.

* * *

"He's a black mage."

"Just what we need. Another one."

"And so close to town."

Kei stuck his hands into his pockets and kept his head down. His hood fell over his eyes as he walked. He tried not letting the words get to him. What did they know about him anyway? What did they know about Kuroo? Kei kept to his task, buying things to make dinner with and didn't make eye contact with anyone.

"Why the long face?", Kuroo asked when Kei returned to their home. A small cottage away from the village. When Kei was younger, he thought it was because Kenma didn't like being around people. But now he knew the truth.

"My face isn't long. I'm fine."

Kuroo wasn't convinced, but you couldn't tell from the grin on his face. He just shrugged as Kei put the food he had bought away.

"It's almost time for you to rejoin your tribe", Kenma said. Were it not for the bright white robes making him stand out, he would have blended in he was so still. Kei didn't respond to that. He knew where he came from and why he was left with the two mages.

"Aren't you excited?" Kuroo put an arm around Kei's shoulders.

"Why would I be excited to be 'reunited' with these people?", Kei asked, making air quotes with his fingers. He moved away from Kuroo's hold. He knew nothing of Karasuno outside of the stories Kenma and Kuroo told him.

"They're your people, even if it doesn't feel like it yet", Kenma said. "They chose you."

"You mean they were stuck with me when my parents gave me up", Kei spat out. Karasuno opened their arms to everyone. And Kei had been told how he was received from another family. He had been tossed away by his parents. He cared not for them nor for Karasuno.

In the end, they'd take one look at his black cloak and shun him just as everyone else.

* * *

"Again! We're not stopping until you get it right!"

Tobio panted heavily but he stood up, gripping his sword as sweat dripped down his face. His body ached with every movement. But he wasn't done yet. Despite his muscles' protests, he attacked again, going for Iwaizumi, who was training him personally today. Tobio never complained about the intensity of his lessons, not when he'd begged for them in the first place.

And after years of hard work, the day was closer than ever. The day when he'd fight alongside the Demon King and destroy Karasuno for good.


	6. Chapter 6

Daichi awoke to something soft being pressed all over his face, then his jaw and then his neck. Without opening his eyes, he knew it was Suga's lips. He smiled and stretched a little, opening his eyes slowly.

"Good morning", he said in a rough voice. He then closed his eyes to bask in the kisses.

"Oh no you don't." Suga pinched his fingers around Daichi's nose. "I went through the trouble of waking you up like this. You don't get to relax today."

Daichi batted his hand away and sighed. "Right. You're right." Today was going to be a hard day. He was grateful for Suga trying to make the start of it a little better. He sat up slowly, Suga coming up with him. His eyes trailed over Suga's bare chest and he wondered for a moment if he could get away with staying in bed today.

"No lazing about." Suga got out of bed and it was as if he was putting Daichi through the biggest trial of his life. He was naked and walking around the room like he was trying to entice his lover to stay here all day.

"What are you doing to me?", he groaned.

Suga had put on some pants and smiled at him. "Come on. If all goes well today, we might be able to come back for some fun~"

Daichi grinned at that and he was finally awake enough to get out of bed. He and Suga both got dressed for the day and after a few more kisses, left their room to start their day. Karasuno had made their place in their ancestral home. Princess Yui had told Daichi about it years ago, when they had to flee from the Demon King. It was here that they rebuilt themselves.

The years had been good to them. And they were able to bring more people into the tribe. But they had never forgotten those they had to leave behind. And soon, they would be reunited. Daichi stood before his people. There were around fifty of them. They surrounded him and Suga stood by his side. As he had fro the very beginning.

"Today marks the true beginning of our comeback", he started. "The Demon King is strong but he is not invincible. We will overtake him. And that first step is reclaiming the youngest members of our tribe!"

His words were met with cheers. Most of them had never even met the four boys who were given up years ago, but they knew the story and thought of them as brothers.

"We will bring them back in squads led by my most trusted, Suga, Asahi, and Ennoshita."

Daichi had already chosen who would go along the missions. Each one required a different kind of skill and sensitivity. Daichi felt a little nervous meeting them after all these years, but he was also excited. Karasuno was growing in their strength. And they were nearly back at full throttle.

"You all have already been assigned to your squads and you have your destinations. May the gods look upon us with favor!"

With that, there was another roar of cheers and Daichi began to prepare for his own journey. He wasn't sure how each of the boys would react to this. He was sure that Yui had told Tadashi about his origins. He'd sent her a couple letters through the years. Before leaving on their separate paths, Daichi met with his most trusted privately.

Takeda and Ukai were there as well. Suga would be going to retrieve Shouyou from the kingdom of Fukuroudani. Ennoshita was being sent to bring Tadashi back. Daichi would get Kei from the mages. And Asahi, their strongest, was given the biggest task of all - infiltrating the Demon King's lair and rescuing Tobio.

"I know we all have some hurdles ahead of us", Daichi said. "But this is what we've working so hard for."

"We know", Suga smiled. He patted Daichi's back. "All these years, we've been preparing to bring back our family. Now is the time."

Daichi nodded, then looked to Asahi. "You'll have the biggest job of us all. If things get too intense-"

"I'll bring Tobio back", Asahi promised.

His voice wavered just a bit from the weight of his task, but his eyes were full of firm determination. Their scouts had confirmed that Tobio had been kept alive all these years. They still didn't know why, but they were happy about it all the same. With nothing more to say, Daichi dismissed them to make their final mission preparations and depart.

They started out going the same way. There was only one way in and out of their home. The Karasuno tribe was now located in the mountains, with perilous cliffs. A true member traversed the heights with no fear, sure of their footing. But it was still no place for infants. At least it was when they first arrived. It had even been hard for the younger ones at first.

But through the years, safer areas were built into the rock. Ones where children of all ages could play without risk of falling to their deaths. If only it had been that way in the beginning. Then they wouldn't have needed to give up their youngest. It wasn't in vain though. As a group, they had become stronger. Before all of them split down separate paths, Suga grabbed Daichi.

"I'll see you when I get home", Suga said before pulling him in for a deep kiss. It was a ritual he always did when leaving their home for one reason or another. It never meant, 'I don't know if I'll return, so here's a goodbye kiss'. It was more like 'I'll be back for more'. And he always did come back.

"See you when I get home", Daichi replied, a little breathless.

Suga smiled at his response and they were off.


End file.
